


babble the same speech without need of meaning

by smartlike



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartlike/pseuds/smartlike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelly actually decided to mix the Indian stuff with quotes from Nicholas Spark movies and some poem Perez says Beyonce used at her wedding. Which Ryan doesn't believe, but he has stayed as far away from wedding planning as possible, so he didn't question the vows, he just learned them and he thinks it'll be time to actually say them sometime later this afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	babble the same speech without need of meaning

**Author's Note:**

> This was for kyrafic's fic-bridal shower run by annakovsky and originally posted to LJ. Title from "A Dedication to My Wife" because even TS Eliot poems can become cheesy wedding poems.

So here's a thing Ryan didn't know about Indian weddings - they last three days. At minimum. It's not that he's not up for a three day party or whatever, but there's a lot of incense and his mom keeps sneezing and his father is spending a lot of time talking to Stanley and Ryan's iPhone died yesterday and he hasn't had any time to charge it, so he has no clue how his portfolio's doing.

He's not actually supposed to have a portfolio anymore, something about inappropriate business practices and his lawyer explained that it's not as though anyone could prevent him from investing, but it would probably not be a good idea. Then he mumbled something about AA and hair dye, closed his briefcase and walked off. Ryan never saw him again, but he remembers writing several checks to the guy. Anyway, Ryan's not supposed to have a portfolio, but the weird Indian wedding vows that he read on Wikipedia said that he pledged to provide for his family and since there's nothing in the wife's vows about not buying shoes that cost as much as their entire honeymoon, he certainly can't do that with only his crap job. Kelly actually decided to mix the Indian stuff with quotes from Nicholas Spark movies and some poem Perez says Beyonce used at her wedding. Which Ryan doesn't believe, but he has stayed as far away from wedding planning as possible, so he didn't question the vows, he just learned them and he thinks it'll be time to actually say them sometime later this afternoon.

There's a break in the chanting while Kelly is whisked off by her sisters and Erin to do something, probably involving a new sari or whatever. Ryan stands up, tries to stretch without looking like he's in too much pain and starts looking for a place to charge his iPhone. He doesn't know why there aren't any outlets in this place. He's ducked down behind the gift table, pausing in his search for electricity to examine the box Creed bought to see if it's really possible that it could be leaking, so all he sees of the approaching guests is their shoes, but from the boring brown scuffed fake leather heels and the dress shoes that may as well be sneakers, Ryan knows it's Jim and Pam.

"Do you think this is 'almost over' as in twenty minutes or as in four hours?" Jim shifts his weight from left to right and Ryan sets the box (that is definitely wet, by the way) on the floor. He's as unsure as Jim and kind of hope Pam knows the answer.

"Somewhere in between. There's a marriage bed decoration thing, some more ceremony, and then a reception." Pam's feet are pointing in at 45 degree angles. "Michael asked me three times if I thought the ceremony would last longer than the wedding."

Ryan rolls his eyes. Michael has asked him that five times. He answered no, but only because he knows Kelly would never want to be like the divorced Kardashian. Still, Ryan is about to stand up so he doesn't have to hear whatever joke Jim's going to make about the whole thing because sometimes it feels ridiculous and he knows it always looks ridiculous, but he's not going through this three (or more, he's not sure he believes Pam) day wedding just because he has no other options. Or, maybe he is, but he came to terms with that before he bought the Tiffany knock-off that Kelly is shockingly convincing at saying is just like the real thing.

But then, "He's just jealous. You know he wanted to marry Ryan." Ha, ha, Ryan thinks as Pam giggles like a school girl. He pushes the wet box away and stands up, tucking his phone back into his pocket. "But, no, they'll probably make it, right?"

"Right. I mean, at this point, what else are they going do to?"

Ryan blinks, surprised. Kelly's mother appears at the front of the room and Jim and Pam head back, Pam glancing back at Ryan and smiling knowingly like it's his first day as a temp all over again.


End file.
